


Decathect

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: When Guy is so ready and willing to throw his life away, it’s hard to consider him alive at all. But it’s so difficult to mourn someone who isn’t quite dead yet. Kakashi only wishes there was a way to make this easier.de·ca·thect | \ dee-kuh-thektTo withdraw one's feelings of attachment from (a person, idea, or object), as in anticipation of a future loss.





	1. Prologue

Kakashi has been here so many times already.

It never got any easier.

It wasn’t easy to find the sad, broken man that his father had become bleeding out in his living room.

It wasn’t easy to leave behind Obito when they were just starting to become friends.

It wasn’t easy hearing his name called as Rin’s warm blood ran over his hand and the light left her eyes.

Maybe it was easy for _them_. They all chose that. To go away, to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, for their friends, for their village, for their honor. But being the one left behind to watch only ever got harder each and every time.

And right now, it definitely wasn’t easy watching Guy make the ultimate decision in the face of it all; to run and live, or to die for a slim chance of protecting Kakashi?

And Guy would never even consider the former a choice, even though if he had half a brain he would just retreat. He wouldn’t have gotten involved in the first place if he were lucky enough to be one of the select few people who had a full brain.

Guy was weak and bloody and battered, and Kakashi was no better, limp at his side. His body felt cold and his head was spinning. Kakashi could feel his consciousness trying to slip away from him again. Guy had lost more blood and weathered more hits, and he was weaker anyway. His legs shouldn’t even be able to hold up his body right now.

Guy hardly let that phase him; and when Kakashi shouted out in the face of darkness, asking him why he was being such an _idiot_ , his answer was simple. With a smile on his face and determination in those bright, black eyes, he said, “I'm just being selfish, Rival. I'm here because I want to be. I can be just as stubborn as you."

“Guy, I’m serious. Go away—”

“No!” Gai shouted, still smiling, “I used to be such a loser. I really was a weakling! I almost lost myself to my own negativity so many times! I used to be such a troublesome kid!”

Guy sounded like he was laughing, but Kakashi might be hearing things. It was hard to make out anything very clearly over the ringing in his ears and the throbbing in his aching head.

"You've changed who I am Kakashi. It might not have been out of kindness, but you inspired me to keep fighting. And now I’m here protecting you for once. If only my father could see me now!”

Maybe that’s what this was about. Duy. Maybe Guy missed him so much that he was happy to rush to his death to be with him again. This really was easy for Guy. He really didn’t care.

“You’re precious to me, Rival. Even if you don’t want to see me. I’d give anything for you! You can’t expect me to give anything less than my all if I’m doing it to support you. I’d gladly trade my life for yours if need be!”

Maybe Guy didn’t care if he lived or died, but Kakashi didn’t want to watch. Kakashi couldn’t let him or anyone die like he always let everyone die, but he couldn’t do much else either, and he was starting to see red as blood dripped into his face.

“I've always loved you, Kakashi... I always will.”

Kakashi tried. He tried harder than ever to find some way to save him, to think of some new angle or strategy he’d overlooked, to move something other than his mouth, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His body wouldn’t let him.

Then, there it was; he saw it, the flash of light in enveloping Guy, the rush of chakra. More than Kakashi had ever sensed from Guy’s gates, and in a color that Kakashi had never seen the gates produce.

The eighth gate, then.

He had failed again. He’d failed. He couldn’t protect his friends, no matter how many times he was given the chance, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t save Sakumo, or Obito, or Rin, or Minato, or Kushina, and he couldn’t save—

 “Guy!”

The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

One more dead friend. One more stubborn self-sacrifice.

And stubborn to the end, Guy wouldn’t even hurry up and die already. 

He was still breathing, barely. Kakashi’s well-trained ears could pick up on it, but his chest still didn’t rise or fall. His heartbeat was faint, erratic, uneven. So little oxygen was getting through that he was probably braindead, if nothing else.

His body lay in a stiff, unnatural position that they hadn’t tried to move him out of.

_We can’t touch him too much;_ the doctors had said. _His muscles fibers are torn to pieces, he has severe internal damage, and his chakra network is a mess. The pain would be unimaginable. None of us have worked with any Gates users, we’re not sure what the protocol for this is… The records say he doesn’t have any family, so at least if worst comes to worst…_

On and on about that.

About the things they didn’t know, about the things they couldn’t do, about why it didn’t really matter much anyway. Kakashi knew they were serious about that, since he’d heard them say it while he was eavesdropping. So that was official. None of them knew what they were doing or cared much to try to find out. And why would they? One more dead ninja with no family to inform.

All they had willingly told Kakashi was the same thing all of Guy’s visitors had probably been told. _Try not to touch him, but talking may help. He may still hear you._

So, Kakashi stayed deathly silent again today. And again today, Kakashi was barely centimeters away from touching Guy.

Today, it was a kunai held to his throat. It was possible to make a kill that was quick and painless, if you were careful with your aim. If you were a person capable of mercy, that sort of thing mattered.

Kakashi didn’t aim for that. He shouldn’t care to make it painless. Guy didn’t make it painless to watch when he tore his body to pieces. The last thing Kakashi wanted was to put Guy out of his misery. He wanted Guy to suffer, then he wanted Guy to hurry up and go away and be another tombstone to wash and visit and apologize to.

“—Like I’ve been trying to tell you, we’re just going to have to keep doing missions without him for the conceivable future, Genma. Coming here is a waste of our valuable time! You can’t let him carry you through all our team assignments anyway.”

Kakashi put his weapon away when he heard the footsteps and the voices approaching from down the hall.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Ebisu. Guy’s probably _dying_ to get back on the field. Besides, he can probably hear you, remember? He’ll give you a speech about believing in each other when he wakes up.”

“You mean _if_ he wakes up! And that’s a pretty big ‘if’! You remember Duy! We saw it ourselves!”

“Don’t worry. If he never wakes up, I promise, I’ll give you a speech in his place.”

“I’m NOT worried! And WHY would I want that?!”

Kakashi vanished in a flicker before Guy’s teammates reached the door.

* * *

 

Breathing out a sigh, happy not to be surrounded by the imposing scent of the hospital anymore, Kakashi turned and began to walk whatever path his feet led him on. They only ever lead him one of two places when he wasn’t on a mission.

Home, to collapse into bed and pray he was too tired to dream.

Or here, to the cemetery, kneeling in from of the graves of his old teammates, replacing their flowers and talking to the ghosts he wished they left behind.

“Maa… Today’s attempt was pretty laughable, wasn’t it? The friend-killer ANBU captain failed again,” Kakashi said to himself, a smooth, amused tone. Obito wouldn’t laugh at that, even if he was still alive.

Kakashi smiled to himself, a tiny, sad sort of smirk.

It felt less unnerving to Kakashi, to be honest –being here, at the cemetery, talking to a grave, instead of being in a hospital room talking to a patient.

Perhaps soon, he’d come here to talk to Guy, too.

Kakashi brushed the fallen leaves and debris off of the surface of Obito’s tombstone.

With the rays of the setting sun, the surface felt warm, like the heat from a person’s skin. He could almost imagine that it was Guy’s hand he was touching. It was weird. Talking with Guy, just being around him, was like standing in a spot of sunshine.

He thought vaguely about how autumn was approaching, and how the leaves would turn from green to red and wither and die and fall. How the weather would get cooler and cooler and this lingering since of warmth would fade. How the night’s darkness would be lasting longer than the daylight.

Maybe then, the memories would disappear too, dispersing with the onset of the rain and clouds.

Maybe then, he could finally forget about Guy’s warmth.

Maybe then, he could focus. Forget Guy and everything else I couldn’t hold onto. Focus on what mattered. The constants in his life. His missions. The one thing he could do for the sake of the village.

Kakashi closed his eyes and closed his heart.

* * *

 

A lot of Kakashi’s personality and mannerisms were fabricated. Things he did to push people away, things he did to throw people off, things he did to emulate Obito or Minato or Rin, things he did to get over himself and do his job.

And that was just fine.

After all, Kakashi had always been independent. That’s all he had ever needed to be. Even when his goal was to protect his friends, he needed to find a way to do that alone, too.

* * *

 

“Captain, what is the difference between independence and loneliness?” Itachi asked one night, before they headed out for a mission. Itachi asked inconvenient questions, and like a child, he expected Kakashi to know everything. And like a child who was too focused on niceties, Itachi had been concerned for Kakashi for a while now.

“One of those is a useless feeling. The other is a skill,” Kakashi answered, slipping on his mask.

“Which of those are we?” Tenzo asked, idly staring down at his mask. Sometimes Tenzo acted more like a child than Itachi did, and he had less of an excuse for it.

“We’re an ANBU squad that has an assignment. We don’t have time to worry about anything besides that.”

“Shisui would say that sounds lonely,” Itachi mused aloud, finally putting on his own mask. “Izumi would call it independence… I think.” The way he’d said it, it was more to himself than to Kakashi.

“It must be one of those things that’s a matter of opinion, right, senpai?” Tenzo asked.

“It’s one of those things we shouldn’t worry about,” Kakashi answered curtly, slipping on his mask to make it clear that he was finished with this discussion. Itachi nodded and put his mask on as well. The boy was good at following orders, a consequence of how badly he wanted to be taken seriously and seen as such as adult as the others despite his age.

Tenzo, on the other hand, didn’t let Kakashi win the argument so easily. It wasn’t until Kakashi turned and started to head out that he finally relented and put on his cat mask, which only felt like a temporary solution to the issue at hand.

Everything was temporary, though. Kakashi could deal with that. He could deal with it even more easily when he had this ANBU mask on, slipping into the cover of night, carrying out missions that didn’t have room for any uncertainty or hesitation.

* * *

None of them brought it up again before, while, or after their last target breathed his last breath, they cleaned up the bodies, and the three of them returned to their homes.

* * *

 

It wasn’t quite that he’d wanted Guy dead. Even back when he only saw him as a weird little kid, he hadn’t wished death on Guy.

But he wasn’t a just weird little kid anymore. That was part of the problem. Guy was the only piece of Kakashi’s past left.

Guy knew him back then and Guy knew him now – knew him down to the marrow of his bones and the beat of his heart – and somehow Guy still managed to look at Kakashi like he was the strongest and most honorable man in the whole world. Like he was a human worth the air in his lungs, like he wasn’t a failure who let his entire team die, like he wasn’t a monster who did cruel things and hid behind a mask.

Admiration felt _wrong_ coming from anyone else. Misplaced. From people who were so much better than trash like him, people who had no business looking up to Kakashi. Tenzo, Yugao, Itachi, Rin…

But Guy’s admiration was never quite like that. Guy didn’t put Kakashi on a pedestal he couldn’t reach. On the contrary, Guy had a habit of admiring Kakashi in a way that reflected on himself. _Such an amazing man, just what I’d expect from_ my _rival!_

Kakashi didn’t hate it nearly as much as he liked to pretend. He hated how much he had come to expect and rely on those little things that he made a show of ignoring, though. He hated the fact that he wished he could hear Guy’s ridiculous showboating and bragging right now. And to know that Guy was in love with him now…

Kakashi was sick of having an irrational hope that Guy was going to open his eyes and appear in front of him with another challenge.

It was so difficult to mourn someone who wasn’t dead yet.

And Guy was a dead man walking. That was the point of his technique. He hated Guy for that most of all. He _wished_ that he just wanted Guy dead.

* * *

 

In Guy’s absence, Kakashi’s life didn’t really change.

The vibrant greets were something he had grown so accustomed to; sudden attempts at tackle-hugs and reassuring hand holds, the announcement of new challenges and the squeezing of his shoulders.

But it was nothing Kakashi couldn’t live without. He’d been trying to push him away for years in the first place. He always expected he would eventually leave him alone, one way or another.

If it changed anything, Kakashi suspected that it made Tenzo and Itachi come to better recognize when Kakashi had gotten more down than he could pick himself back up from on his own. The signs were easy enough to see, especially for someone who knew what to look for. Guy used to be the only person left who did.

It was more than just dark circles under his eyes or a grumpy exterior or his self-destructive tendencies.

Tenzo seemed to notice it in the way Kakashi smiled. There was something different to Kakashi’s smile when he was doing it just for him. He didn’t want his subordinate to worry or see through the cracks, but as soon as Tenzo could recognize that that was his intension, it became all but pointless.

Tenzo let him hide behind his facade as they moved through their missions. He let Kakashi give him something that looked strong enough if Tenzo didn’t decide to poke a finger through the paper-thin walls. Doing that would just make him crumble, and it wasn’t something Tenzo wanted to do when there were still missions that they needed to get through. The village needed them, and Danzo needed them, so if that was Kakashi’s way of pushing through it, it must have been working just fine, in Tenzo’s eyes.

Itachi was a little slower to notice. When he did, it was because Kakashi had zoned out on him again, and how many times had they had the same conversation? Itachi called that a dangerous habit, one he was guilty of as well, and asked his captain if Itachi was the reason he lost focus at times.

Itachi opened his mouth to say something else when Kakashi assured him that it was only temporary fatigue, only to snap shut again immediately after. Itachi had learned— especially with Shisui’s and Tenzo’s help— that sometimes he could be a little blunt in his attempts to get Kakashi to talk about what was bothering him.

Tenzo and Itachi could try to guess but really, only Kakashi could decide when to let himself open up.

They were so unlike Guy in that way. Guy always came at him from all angles, cornering him before he could have the time to piece together a defense that Guy didn’t want to have to tear down. Kakashi always saw him coming for him too late. The thin reassurances died on Kakashi’s lips whenever he was pulled into a hug before he said a word.

* * *

 

“It seems Might Guy’s condition has worsened,” Itachi said one night, while they were cleaning the blood off their clothes and waiting for the bodies to finish burning. They’d have to properly dispose of the ashes. Not a single trace of this could be left behind. “That would be a shame. I had hoped I would be able to officially team up with him on a mission. He was an impressive fighter…”

Kakashi’s stomach churned. When Guy was fine, he had no problem pushing him out of his mind at times like this. He didn’t want to worry about Guy at all, but he especially didn’t want to think about Guy while Kakashi and his team were torturing and killing and getting rid of the evidence.

“So, Guy’s dead?” Tenzo asked bluntly.

“No, I only heard that he is worse now. I don’t know the specifics of what that entails,” Itachi admitted. “I don’t think father would allow me to formally visit him in the hospital. He is…” Itachi trailed off.

“Focus. Both of you. We have a job.” Kakashi ordered.

“Yes, captain,” they both chimed in obediently. With the thought of Guy pushed to the back of their minds, they finished the job in silence; checking to make sure there were no survivors or witnesses, cleaning all traces of their existence here away, disappearing back into the darkness they came from and belonged to.

* * *

 

Afterwards, they returned to their headquarters in silence, took off their gear in silence. Kakashi thought he would be able to mercifully return home in silence and not even think about looking into the situation with Guy. Tenzo broke the silence before Kakashi could leave, though.

“I know what we should do. We should follow Itachi’s lead, senpai!” Tenzo suddenly announced.

Both of his teammates seemed confused.

Tenzo pointed at Itachi’s locker. “Itachi keeps a picture of his little brother in his locker to remind him what he’s fighting for. We should take pictures of what we’re fighting for, too.”

Itachi blinked blankly, and Kakashi arched an eyebrow. Trying not to look discouraged

“Actually, Itachi, I have a sibling too. An older sister,” Tenzo dug around in his pouch and pulled something out. It was a picture of himself and Yukimi –when had Tenzo found the time to visit her and take a picture?

She looked as lively as ever. Dressed in a vibrant yellow dress, with even longer hair and even more freckles than she used to have. Her hands were on his cheeks, pulling his face into a grin.

“She’s the reason I learned that following the rules and protecting someone don’t have to be at odds. –Before you complicated the lesson a little, of course, senpai.” On the record, they didn’t know Yukimi or anything about her clan, so Tenzo kept the recollection vague enough that the details wouldn’t interest Itachi too much. “When I think of her, I feel stronger.”

Itachi didn’t ask any questions. He just stared, mesmerized.

“You look happy with her…” Itachi mused. “Are younger siblings always this happy to be with their older siblings?”

“Of course. That’s what family is,” answered Tenzo, with stunning confidence for a man with a past like his. It was admirable. A small smile tugged at Kakashi’s lips when he saw how much Tenzo had grown. “And as a younger brother, I can definitely tell that you make an excellent older brother yourself, Itachi.”

Itachi blushed, bashful suddenly. “…The three of us,” he suggested quietly. “Should take a group photo, together. In civilian clothes. That can motivate us to protect each other as well. It will help us, so that we don’t lose each other.”

“You heard the man,” Tenzo said, patting Itachi on the head. Itachi’s eyes seemed to light up at the thought of being referred to as a man instead of a boy, even though Tenzo wasn’t much older than him himself. Tenzo flashed through some hand seals and a wood clone appeared.

The clone dug around in Tenzo’s locker and pulled out a camera, nodding affirmatively and taking a step back. “Alright, transform and stand closer together,” he commanded.

Itachi nodded and did so immediately, reappearing from a puff of smoke in the civilian clothes he usually wore around town.

Tenzo transformed into something much more Yukimi-esque, yellow and bright and a little opulent. Somehow, it made Itachi smile. “Senpai, you too,” Tenzo called.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, putting away his mask and outer armor into the locker. “This is civilian enough for me.”

Tenzo relented again, and Itachi fell into place, a very stiff pose and a very formal smile, right next to Kakashi. Tenzo took to the other side of Kakashi, smiling serenely and glancing up at his captain. Kakashi rain his hand through his hair, letting out an exasperated sigh, and just looked at the camera. It didn’t really matter If he smiled or not, but he did.

* * *

 

Itachi had put his photo away in his locker, “for safe keeping,” but Tenzo carried his, and kept staring at it, even as he and Kakashi were walking back together.

“Did you have someone in mind, senpai? Someone whose picture would help you remember what you’re fighting for?” Tenzo asked with an enigmatic smile after they’d parted ways with Itachi near the Uchiha district. Kakashi was really going to have to teach him that there were less mysterious ways to smile than that. Someday.

Kakashi filed that in the back of his mind and shrugged. “I fight for the village, Tenzo. The Hokage. I’m not sure how I would ask Lord Hiruzen to take a picture with me.”

Tenzo sighed, finally admitting defeat. “Itachi and I are here for you. We’re your subordinates. Your comrades. Teamwork is important, isn’t it, senpai?” Tenzo smiled optimistically. “You taught me that. When you saved me.”

Kakashi looked away. He could hardly meet Tenzo’s eyes when he was like that. Kakashi was grateful for the opportunity to leave the conversation then and there— “This is near my apartment. I need sleep.” –and he was grateful that Tenzo let him go was just a smile and a wave.

Not quite tired enough to sleep yet, Kakashi kneeled at the side of his bed and rested his arms against the mattress. In the picture frame by his bed, there was a picture of his old team. He found himself here, staring at it and missing a sort of past that never really was.

Minato and Rin looked so happy and carefree. Those two had to put up with so much, considering how often the other two were fight, but all Kakashi could remember were their smiles and support. It almost felt like they were never unhappy at all, until the moment Kakashi failed them and let them die.

Obito looked… alive. Those memories were much less bright, but much more rose-tinted. He could only remember all the ways Obito was right all along, how impressive he actually was and the way he looked at Rin.

If Kakashi did have anything like a picture to remind him what he fought for, it was this. His team. His family. His failures. He fought because he was the only one left in that picture who could. Because he was the one who least deserved the chance to screw anything else up.

Kakashi crawled onto bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Sleep didn’t come.

Lying sleepless, sprawled in his bed, Kakashi couldn’t even manage to quiet his thoughts. He kept glancing back at his old photograph. Three people he supposed he fought for, but he’d like nothing more than to stop fighting to join with them again.

He couldn’t exactly leave Tenzo behind here, though. Not with Danzo. And Itachi seemed even less like someone he should leave alone. Kakashi took the photograph out of his pocket and stared at his new three-man team. The two kids he was supposed to be leading, and they were wasting time worried about how Kakashi felt. “Minato-sensei, I really am no good at this at all.”

Kakashi sat up, and the bed creaked under his weight as he crawled out and went to his closet. Instead of waiting for sleep he knew wouldn’t be coming for now, he dug around until he found an old book. If he had anywhere to keep his new photo, it would be in this old thing.

He flipped open the pages, looking for a free page, but got distracted by one of the earlier pictures. It was an old photo, from back when Guy had long hair, back when Kakashi had two plain eyes, back when Duy was around to hold the camera for them. Guy’s cheek pressed against Kakashi’s as they both tried to fit inside a single green scarf wrapped around the both of them. On the same page, there was a photo commemorating Kakashi’s victory and Guy’s defeat in the chunin exams, and Duy actually had managed to awkwardly squeeze himself into that one while he still held the camera, leading to a very strange angle.

Kakashi flipped the page, trying to look past more photos with more useless nostalgia.

This one was even older –Sakumo was in it. Guy and Duy both did their infamous Nice Guy Poses, winking at the camera, and Sakumo was trying to do his awkward imitation of it. Kakashi was beside them, hands on his hips and a very judgmental look aimed at the three dorks in this picture with him.

Kakashi closed the book and sighed deeply. He weaved through some hand seals without much thought.

Snake.

Ram.

Monkey.

Boar.

Horse.

Tiger.

Kakashi took a deep breath and let it out, and let the old photographs burn to ashes. He regretted it almost immediately. But Kakashi carried so many regrets with him already. What was one more? He would put the photo in his locker. It would relieve Tenzo and Itachi and help him focus, just like they suggested.

It would keep his mind on his current charges and not on an old flame.

* * *

 

Against his better judgement, Kakashi happened to be in love with Guy. After getting to know the green beast over the years, he really had wormed his way into Kakashi’s heart.

How Guy had managed such a feat, even Kakashi didn’t know. He only knew that somehow, at some point, Guy had succeeded in his goal of worming his way into Kakashi’s heart. From long evenings of barely acknowledging Guy’s presence, to sincerely missing him when he was gone and actively wanting to compete with him. All of it had combined to form an understand and fragile budding friendship, a rivalry.

The moment when that fondness went from being just that, into something else—something deeper, he could not say. The memories were sweet and dear yet casual and simple in their progression.

He wasn’t sure when it started, but he could still remember when he first realized it: during the war, facing down death and out of chakra, when he had still managed to create a chidori out of nothing and cut lightning in half just to protect Guy. When he looked at his rival after that and realized how relieved and light he felt, knowing he had kept Guy safe. That Guy was alive because Kakashi had come to bail him out. His heart skipped a beat at the thought, _as long as I’m here, I can protect him. I won’t lose him. Not Guy. I have to take care of him._

Then he lost Rin. Then he lost Minato. Then he lost Kushina.

Kakashi wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t even optimistic. He had long since realized that protecting others wasn’t one of his strong suits.

On nights in his apartment, Kakashi felt Guy’s physical absence more than anything.

_He’s as good as dead already_ , something nagged at him, but he closed his eyes and lie down. This wasn’t an issue of love. This was so much larger than that.

If he was being honest with himself, Kakashi had always loved Guy in one way or another. But love did not equal happiness, a lesson etched into his heart in blood and fire and stone and too many lives lost.

He just tried to convince himself he was wrong. His feelings for Guy were never like that. He’d never love Guy; he’d never even _liked_ him. He was always annoying, it was always a one-sided obsession, they were barely even friends.

If nothing else, if Kakashi could convince himself of that, then it would hurt less. Losing some obsessed stalker would hurt less than it did to lose Obito, who Kakashi was too pigheaded to admit was his best friend until he was dead. Less than it hurt to lose Rin, a promise of protection that Kakashi had broken with his own hands. Less than it hurt to lose Minato, who was practically a father to Kakashi. Less than it hurt to lose Kushina, who’d he’d watched over for the better half of a year and who was always so warm.

Because otherwise, what would he do when he inevitably lost Guy? He’d never managed to keep a friend before. That wasn’t going to change. He’d always get left behind.

Kakashi wasn’t willing to give his heart to someone who was already that eager to die. He wasn’t keen on the idea of giving his heart to anything but porn.

And because the universe seemed to enjoy testing Kakashi’s resolve, it was then that he sensed something.

A familiar chakra and a familiar voice, for the first time in months.

“KaKASHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept working and reworking this. It's very experimental, so please bear with me!


End file.
